Beyond The Stars, I Still Shine
by I Am Blueberry
Summary: They always told her that when she needed them most, they would be there for her; then where the hell were they now? They had left her alone, on this planet, with no one but herself. Now she was alone, truly alone, because they'd left her behind.


_They always told her that when she needed them most, they would be there for her; then where the hell were they now? She'd heard the stories and the myths and the legends, but _never_ had she thought it would come to this. They had left her alone, on this planet, with no one but herself. Now she was alone, truly alone because they'd left her behind.  
_

"Come on! Let's go!"

An orange and violet femme looked over to her brightly colored leader.

"But what about Greenlight, Elita? She hasn't come back yet." Elita-One looked over to one of her teammates.

"Lancer, she will arrive any moment. We must bored and _prepare _for takeoff," Elita replied easily. "Now please bored." Lancer did as she was told and climbed into the small craft. Only joors ago Elita-One had gotten a transmission from Earth saying that they were there and waiting for them. The only 'Con on Cybertron was Shockwave, and for all Lancer cared he could rust and die alone without them. How Optimus had even known they were still functioning was a mystery to her.

Everyone was ready; they all sat and awaited Greenlight's return. One cycle, two cycles, three cycles…

"What's taking her so long?" Moonracer questioned aloud.

"I'm not sure," answered Elita from her seat in the back. "She is not answering her comm. link."

"I think I know the answer," called Chromia. "Greenlight's got company!" Every femme on the craft turned to look out the nearest window. Sure enough there was Greenlight being tailed by none other than the purple, one-eyed Decepticon Shockwave.

"Firestar, start command sequence," Elita commanded.

"But Elita, Greenlight-"

"She will be fine. Now start up the ship." Firestar paused for a nanokilk longer, and started up the ship.

As Elita was handing out orders, Greenlight ran with everything she had which wasn't much considering the fact she'd just driven for thirty-seven kilks to even get to the loading docks. Greenlight chanced a glance behind her. She found that Shockwave was hot on her peds. She had to close the gap between herself and the space ship.

To Greenlight's horror, she saw that the ship was taking flight. She quickened her pace to maximum overdrive. She chanced another glance at her pursuer. He had his hand gun aimed at her helm. Before Greenlight could even place another ped on the ground, the pinkish-purple blast hit her squarely in the face.

"Greenlight!" Lancer's scream could be heard echoing a good ten kilks out. As the shuttle rose into the air, coolant gushed down Lancer's face plates as she departed for the first time in her life to the unknown planet called Earth, but at a major cost: her best friend.

The female Autobots arrived at Autobot base several joors after failing to pick up Greenlight. Four femmes walked off the craft and happily greeted their fellow 'bots; the other femme stayed in her chair, indifferent. She couldn't believe she was here, on Earth, the place she'd wanted to go since she'd first heard of it. Lancer had been dreaming of this day for four million years. And now she'd give everything to be back on her dying home planet.

"Lancer?" The femme did nothing to recognize the call of her name.

"Lancer?" The voice was right behind her now, still she did nothing. Then the 'bot stepped in front of her so she had no choice but to look up into his optics. It was Wheeljack.

"Lancer, is everything okay? You've been sitting here for almost an hour. I think it's time for you to come inside."

Silence then,

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving this ship with Greenlight." Wheeljack's face plates melted into concern and pity.

"Lace-" Wheeljack started, but Lancer cut him off instantly.

"Don't call me that!" Lancer snapped as she stood up from her chair for the first time since they'd left Cybertron.

"Lace, I know you're scared and panicking for your friend, but she's an Autobot. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Wheeljack reasoned.

"I know that!" Lancer shouted as she threw her arms up into the air. "But I should be there with her; she shouldn't be there alone with no one but that blasted Shockwave for company. This is all my fault! If I had just convinced Elita-One to wait none of this would have happened! Greenlight would be here to discuss the matter with us if we'd waited just a cycle longer."

Wheeljack looked over at his femme, _his femme_. He hated seeing her like this. He had always thought he could fix all of her problems with the flick of a switch and a few minor explosions. He never thought there'd be a time when he could help her. Well, he _could_, but then he'd be breaking both Prime's and Elita's orders which would be bad,_ very_ bad.

"Lace?"

"What?" snapped Lancer as she glared at his reflection in the window. "And don't call me that!"

"I've always called you that," began Wheeljack. She continued to glare. "I know you're upset about Greenlight, but she'd want you to be strong; if not for me Lance, then for her. She'd want you to continue on. Not forget, but continue. Greenlight would want you to be the very best Autobot you could be even if she can't be by your side. Do ya get what I'm saying?"

Lancer looked up at the mech she could never be mad at; the mech she'd fallen in love with all those years ago back in a small lab behind the Medbay where they had discovered that energon-when mixed with liquid #7-blows up everything within a kilk of the place.

"Yeah, I understand," Lancer said glumly.

"Lance don't go beatin' yourself up. Greenlight wouldn't have wanted that."

"You make it sound like she's dead," Lancer deadpanned.

"I didn't-" tried Wheeljack but he gave up mid word. "Come on, let's get back. The stars are starting to come out." Lancer had coolant in her optics once again at the thought.

** Author's Note: Well this is the beginning to the road to self-discovery for both Lancer and Greenlight. Will Greenlight stuck on Cybertron and Lancer on Earth, things could turn from bad to worst in the blink of an eye.**

**-Blueberry **


End file.
